Wild World
by Blue Keys
Summary: Hanya karena tidak sengaja menabrak senpainya, Hinata akhirnya harus menerima resiko. Pair : SasuHina, Oneshot Tidak Suka, Secepatnya Berhenti Membaca xD


Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Wild World

By : Anaphalis Javanica

"Nekat" Mungkin kata itulah yang pantas dikatakan untuk menjelaskan kronologi yang akan terjadi pada Hinata Hyuuga.

-0-

Malam hari di Tokyo, Jepang

"Kau berani menantangku ha? hahahaha."

"..."

"Pecundang."

"Tarik Ucapanmu itu."

"Uchiha PECUNDANG! PE-CUN-DANG."

Sasuke menarik kerah baju orang yang mengatainya pecundang itu.

"Kau bisa apa disini pecundang? Kau hanya orang baru dalam dunia malam ini!" kata orang yang sedang ditarik kerah bajunya oleh Sasuke.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa sebenarnya yang pecundang disini." kata Sasuke menyeringai seperti iblis yang sudah sangat lapar menelan hidup-hidup korbannya.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan kerah baju orang itu dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Jam 23.00 aku menunggumu disini." kata Sasuke yang terus berjalan kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

-0-

Konoha High School

"Yaa teme! Kenapa dengan matamu itu? kau seperti panda tau." kata Naruto kepada sahabat kecilnya sampai sekarang.

"Mungkin dia lagi stress Naruto. Jangan membuatnya kesal." lanjut Sai dengan senyuman bak V for Vandetta.

"..." Gaara hanya diam mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan Sai.

"Nanti malam aku akan bertanding dengan Sasori, anak Suna High School itu." jelas Sasuke.

"Apa?" kali ini Gaara ambil bagian untuk ingin mengetahui lebih jelas kronologi yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak penting." kata Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelas.

Saat ini Sasuke kelas 11. Dia anak jenius. Walaupun sering melakukan tawuran atau semacamnya, tetap saja para guru terutama guru kimia, fisika dan mate-matika tidak mempersoalkannya dan malah terus memuja-muja siswanya itu karena kejeniusan dan ketanggapannya dalam mengerjakan soal sulit yang dibuat menjadi mudah untuk dipahami.

"Brukkk."

"Ah, maaf Senpai. Aku tidak sengaja." kata orang yang menabrak Sasuke sambil membungkuk sekejap dan langsung pergi meninggalkan orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang sangat pemalu dan paling cupu di sekolah ini dan merupakan adik kelas Sasuke.

"Hei Hyuuga." panggil Sasuke

"Y-ya?" kata Hinata yang berhenti dari acara jalan cepatnya dan berbalik. Hinata sangat takut dengan Senpainya yang satu itu karena yah Sasuke memang mengerikan. ( author ditendang sasuke )

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi ?"

"A-ano i-itu a-aku disuruh Kakashi-sensei u-untuk membawa i-ini. Aku harus ce-cepat U-uchiha-san." jelas Hinata yang sudah sekuat tenaga untuk tenang namun sial dia tidak mampu karena dia sangat ketakutan.

Sasuke punya ide! Ide gila -_-

"Kau mau gagapmu itu hilang?" tanya Sasuke

"A-apa?"

"Dasar tuli."

"H-haa?"

"Cihh, tunggu aku nanti malam didepan rumahmu."

"A-apa? A-aku tidak b-bisa."

"Kau harus bisa!" bentak Sasuke. Hinata terlonjak kaget mundur dan hanya mengangguk mengerti karena hampir saja ia merasakan seakan-akan jantungnya mau lepas dari tempatnya.

Lalu seperti biasa, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun kali ini ia menyeringai aneh, tidak seperti seringaian yang biasanya ia tunjukkan.

-0-

Malam Harinya di Tokyo, Jepang jam 22.53

"Piiiip piiiip." suara clakson mobil ferrari hitam milik Sasuke sudah menggema di depan halaman rumah Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar suara itu terus saja mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan.

'Kami-sama tolong jaga aku.' batin Hinata yang kemudian sudah berada didepan mobil Sasuke.

"Masuk." perintah Sasuke

"K-kita m-mau kemana Uchiha-san?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Kau ingin menghilangkan gagapmu itu kan?! Kusarankan kau segera masuk, jika tidak... aku akan mengirimmu ke Kami-sama."

Hinata yang mendengar ancaman Sasuke itu segera membuka pintu mobil Sasuke kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

-0-

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, ia sedari tadi bergetar ketakutan sangat! Karena faktor utama yang sering Hinata pikirkan bahwa senpainya ini mengerikan ditambah faktor kedua yaitu senpainya ini sudah tidak waras menyetir mobil.

Hinata terus menutup matanya, takut-takut ia pulang kerumah tinggal jasad dan nama. Rohnya sudah berada di hadapan Kami-sama.

"Hei." Sasuke membangunkan Hinata yang tengah menutup matanya dengan paksa.

Hinata dapat melihat sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah orang yang menyoraki nama Sasuke, ya mungkin saja begitu karena Hinata tidak dapat mendengar sorakan itu, ia hanya dapa melihat gerakan mulut orang orang diluar situ.

"Tokk..tokk.." Naruto mengetuk jendela mobil Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke membukanya.

"Ada apa dobe?"

"Haaaa?!" teriak Naruto ketika ia melihat ada Hinata. Ya Hinata! Hinata cupu. Sai yang ada diluar bersama Narutopun bingung dan penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat kedalam mobil Sasuke.

"..." awalnya Sai terkejut namun secepat kilat ia tersenyum dan menyapa "Hai Hinata-chan".

Hinata yang masih kaget khawatir takut dll sebagainya hanya mengangguk bagai orang kesurupan.

"Apa kau salah alamat Hinata-chan?" lanjut Sai bertanya sambil menunjukkan senyum vandettanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus entahlah tidak dapat diartikan antara bahagia, menakut nakuti, senyum, menyeringai, dan ada sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau tidak dimarahi Neiji?" kata Naruto heran

"Hei Sasuke kenapa kau bisa membawa Hinata-chan kesini." lanjutnya kepo.

"Hei PE-CUN-DANG." teriak Sasori dari jarak 6 meter dari mobil Sasuke

"Apa kau sudah siap malu haa?"tanyanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan diikuti oleh pendukungnya yang juga tertawa mengejek Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." kata Sasuke

-0-

Kini Sasuke dan Sasori tengah berada didepan garis start. Hinata yang tidak tau apa-apa itu hanya memaki-maki kakak kelasnya ini didalam pikirannya. Hinata serasa sudah ingin mati karena mendengar suara stater yang terdengar akibat ulah Sasuke menginjak gas yang terlalu tinggi dan sangat ditekan pada mobilnya.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Goooooooooooooooo...!"

Sasuke akhirnya menginjak gigi/gearbox pada mobilnya bersamaan dengan menggas sehingga mobil itu berjalan dan semakin terus menerus Sasuke menaikkan gigi/gearboxnya sehingga dapat dipastikan kecepatannya bisa mencapai + 100 km/jam.

Sasori unggul beberapa meter, ketika mau menyalip mobil Sasori, Sasuke agak mengurungkannya karena ia tau itu akan fatal.

Sasuke melirik Hinata

'Shit, diluar dugaan! Dia tidak berteriak!' batin Sasuke.

Hinata tegang mengakibatkan dirinya seperti kehilangan suara, ia hanya terus melotot kedepan dan menahan dirinya dengan memegangi kursi yang ia duduki.

Ketika sudah dekat dengan garis finish, Sasuke benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Ia tidak mau malu dihadapan gadis cupu ini. Akhirnya Sasuke lebih menekankan kakinya di gas dan tanpa ragu menyalip Sasori. Mobil mereka hampir bergesek tapi untung saja Sasori masih menyayangi mobilnya itu sehingga ia menurunkan gasnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke di posisi depan.

Dan FINISH!

Hinata POV

Jantungku benar-benar sudah bekerja keras, kurasa ia memompanya 3 kali perdetik.

'Sasuke me-menang?' batinku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kulihat ia sedang diam dan tetap saja menunjukkan poker facenya itu. kurasa aku ingin menangis dan memeluknya karena jujur saja aku kagum melihat dia seperti lelaki jantan untuk pertama kalinya.

Normal POV

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya, ia bisa melihat Sasori baru memasuki garis finish.

'Siapa yang pecundang heh?'batinnya mengejek ria Sasori itu.

Kemudian Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya pelan menuju kesamping mobil Sasori. Kemudian Sasuke membuka kaca jendela disamping Hinata hanya untuk memberikan Sasori ejekan kekalahan.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya kemudian ia turunkan lalu ia menyeringai melihat Sasori kini malu.

Lalu Sasukepun langsung pergi seperti biasanya. Sasuke kini mengantarkan Hyuuga itu pulang kerumahnya.

"Maaf." kata Sasuke

"..." No Responding

"Aku akan menebusnya. Katakan saja keinginanmu." ujar Sasuke.

Namun Hinata tetap diam tak bergeming. Lalu air matanya pun menetes

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Uchiha-san." kata Hinata diiringi tangisannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak berniat melukai atau apapun itu Hyuuga." kata Sasuke

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa tidak takut bila didekatku dan tidak gagap." lanjutnya

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Uchiha-san!" kata Hinata yang kini melap matanya memakai tangan.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Antar aku pulang!"

"Hah baiklah." Sasuke menghela napas tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selain mengantar pulang anak ini.

-0-

Sudah 2 hari Hinata tidak masuk ke sekolah. Sasuke terus mencari dia di klsnya namun ia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk pergi kerumah Hyuuga itu.

-0-

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata."

"Dia tidak ingin menemuimu Uchiha, sebaiknya kau pulang dan menutupi semua ini selagi Ayahnya masih diluar negri."

"HYUUGA!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima atas Neiji yang menghalanginya. Hinata dapat mendengar suara Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya namun ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk bertemu dengannya.

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN SUPAYA KAU MEMAAFKANKU HYUUGA! SEBAIKNYA KAU KE SEKOLAH BESOK! AKU MENUNGGUMU." teriak Sasuke lagi. Kemudian Sasuke pergi dari rumah Hyuuga Hinata itu.

-0-

Keesokan harinya ternyata Hinata benar benar datang. Sasuke tidak mau membiarkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Akhirnya ia terus mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Ketika Hinata sedang mengembalikan buku yang dipinjaminya di perpus, Hinata tidak dapat menyimpan buku itu pada raknya karena ia terlalu pendek. Berjinjitpun tidak sampai!

"Aish!" kata Hinata kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum dibelakang Hinata yang hanya berjarak 10 cm. Sasuke mengambil buku itu dari tangan Hinata dan menyimpannya. Hinata berbalik dan wew dia kaget sehingga menyebabkan punggungnya menabrak rak.

"Uchiha-san." kata Hinata dengan suara sangat pelan.

"hei Hyuuga! Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kening Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa berusaha menghindar dan menahan malu. Kini warna kulit pada wajahnya seperti paprika merah, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sepertinya kau belum sembuh, Hyuuga." lanjut Sasuke karena ia dapat melihat Hinata sedang malu malu kucing.

Sasuke mengarahkan kedua tangannya di samping sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Hinata, untuk menahannya agar tidak lari.

Kemudian Sasuke medekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata...

Namun belum sempat menyentuh bibir itu. Anko-sensei sudah ada di hadapan mereka sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di rak kemudian memukul punggung Sasuke.

"Aw!" kata Sasuke ketika punggungnya dipukul

Hinata pingsan, dengan secepat kilat Sasuke memeluknya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau ini jangan berbuat mesum di Sekolah!" kata Anko kepada murid nakal sekaligus jenius itu

"Lalu apakah aku bisa melakukannya dirumah?" kata Sasuke membalas perkataan guru pengganggunya itu.

"APAA?!"

Dan yaah Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata yang pingsan itu hanya bisa pasrah dipukuli gurunya.

^END^


End file.
